Glowing
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: Puck's and Rachel's secret past that they both think they've moved on from each other until disaster strikes and they realise they can't lose each other...again. Flashbacks will be in this story and there past won't be fully described until in some chapters. Puckleberry, with a hint of Eventual Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Glowing, Rachel B & Puck**

Summary: Puck's and Rachel's secret past that they both think they've moved on from each other until disaster strikes and they realise they can't lose each other...again.

**A/N. So, guys my laptop has broken and I keep having the urge to write but I can't write any of my other stories until my laptop comes back. *sigh* I know. So, I've decided to do this. I'm not sure if it's a story or just one shot yet, but oh well. Here ya go guys. The song is: Just give me a reason By Pink and Nate Rues, I've made it out that in this story Rachel and Puck sing it, as their own song. I don't own the song. I LOVE IT THOUGH HEHE **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee, any of the songs either. Hope you enjoy. X **

Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

It had been years since she'd last seen Noah Puckerman, she'd do anything to not see him. All the past memories would come flooding back and he would ask her why, if he would remember her that is.But, here I was making my own album after being on so many musicals on Broadway I had decided that I wanted to make an album of music that is best well known for me and so I could spend more time to my son, Riley. My manager, Sheila thought it would be a good idea if I did a duet with Noah Puckerman. At first, I hesitated but she'd claim it was a good move for my career as he was famous, well known and it'd get me pretty much a lot of fans. So, here I was.

"I don't know why you're so nervous. Broadway is more nervous like than this, but you never used to get nervous over that." Sheila said sighing.

She didn't know about Noah. No one rarely knew, Santana, Kurt and My Dad's were the only ones that knew if I was being perfectly honest. Meeting Noah again, doesn't mean I'd have to tell him. It's just a brief song we have to do, maybe go on a tour and that's pretty much it. We won't be communicating.

"Well, this is new for me Sheila; you've got to understand it."

"The only thing I understand is that whenever something's new, you don't get nervous." Sheila replied before she quickly stood up as Noah Puckerman and his manager entered the studio.

I swallowed, standing up too as I shook his hand, "Rachel Berry."

Noah quirked his eyebrows,"Hmm... I'm sure I know that name from somewhere."

"Well, I certainly d-don't remember you." I lied. I didn't want him to remember.

"Oh, I must be wrong anyway. Doesn't matter, Anyway, I'm Noah. Everyone calls me Puck though, just trying to make conversation so it isn't awkward when we sing this sort of love song." Noah laughed.

I laughed with him too, trying to find it funny but not getting anywhere as I was too nervous.

"So, my manager told me that you used to do Broadway but decided to do something different," Noah said referring to music, "Excellent choice of picking music. I love it and I'm sure you do if you've done musicals. I can't wait to sing with you."

"Right, guys are we ready to practise this song then?!" John, Puck's Manager shouted from the opposite side of him.

We both nodded before waiting for the music.

**Rachel. **_Noah, _Both

**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love**

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

___I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(_**Oh we had everything**_)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(_**Yeah but this is happenin'**_)  
You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_  
_You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh our love, our love

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
And we can learn to love again  
I'll never stop  
**You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent**  
And we can learn to love again

**Oh tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean**

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

_It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

After we had finished singing at our first go, I couldn't stop staring at him and neither could he with me as it looked like. I hoped he wasn't trying to remember me. As Santana would say, my voice is what people remember me the most as it's hard to forget.

"Well done guys! Very good, you can go for a break now and we'll get right back on it see if we can do it even better than that!"

I grinned before grabbing my phone from my bag and headed towards the door.

"Wow, that was amazing. Your voice reminded me of someone I yet again I can't remember who. It's like I've erased the person from my memory." Noah laughed, "I must have just heard you on the radio or in a musical, if I've ever been to one..."

"Yeah, most probably." I replied thanking god that he didn't remember who I am.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure you were about to text or call your friend or family, so I'll leave you to it," Noah smiled before leaving the studio room.

I got my phone out before finding Santana's number and calling her.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Santana's POV

I was making food for Rachel's 7 year old son, he was playing games on his Xbox and I'm pretty sure he'd be starting to get hungry soon so I'd started making him some lasagne and he wasn't a vegetarian like his Mother. In fact, if I was being perfectly honest, he was more like his father. He was moody, liked to do everything his way and he had the same attitude as Noah had when he was young. I just wished that Rachel would have told Noah when she could have. I mean, I kind of get why she didn't tell him but I always thought that she'd tell him sometime in the future but it's been 7 years and she hasn't and I just don't see it happen any time in the future.

Just at that moment, my phone started to bleep. I picked it up, answered the phone seeing it was from Rachel,"Hey B, how are you doing?"

"It's him. It's Noah. It's actually him, San. What on earth am I going to do for the past few months I have to work with him?"

"Wow. That's huge. Suck it up, Berry you have so many times before when you had to work with Jesse. It'll all be okay, hey maybe then you can actually tell him about his son that he never knew of, how about that?" I replied half jokingly, half serious.

"Santana..."

"What? I'm being serious. You need to get a grip, woman."

"Santana, he doesn't exactly remember me. Which is a good thing, I think." Rachel replied.

"Oh right, How the fuck doesn't he know about you? He fucking loved you, adored the fuck out of you and he doesn't remember you? Not even your voice. Woman, what the fuck have you done?!" I said because I truthfully was shocked.

"Santana, language," Rachel said before she continued, "I don't know, surely it couldn't have been that bad. He would still remember me though right? He wouldn't ever forget me...right San?" Rachel's voice went low as if she couldn't stand the thought of Noah forgetting about her but I didn't even know if that was possible.

"Of course he wouldn't babe. Why would you ever think of that? He loved you too much no matter what happened between you, he wouldn't just forget you like that. That isn't the Puck we know. Don't worry, Rachel, everything will be fine." I replied

"Thanks San, It kind of made me feel a bit better I guess despite the rude comments. I hope Riley didn't hear you." Rachel said.

"He's in his room, on his Xbox. He's fine, Rach. I was making his tea until someone interrupted me."

"Alright, San, I better get going anyway. I'll talk to you later." Rachel said before she hung up the phone.

"Okay, B. Talks to you later" I replied before hanging up the phone.

I sighed, I didn't get it all either. Noah Puckerman forgetting Rachel Berry, it seems impossible. It didn't seem real... She remembered when he would confide in her about practically everything. They had been close, they used to be sex buddies for god's sake until I met Brittany and he met Rachel. _Brittany. I wonder where she ended up..._

I stared in to space, thinking of the time Puck asked me for advice on Rachel...

_*FLASHBACK... FLASHBACK...FLASHBACK*_

_I was heading towards cheerio practise before someone dragged me and pushed me into an empty classroom. I turned around to see Puck standing there._

"_What the hell Puck? We both know this isn't going to happen due to me and Brittany and you and Rach, I won't do that to her-"_

"_Chills your knickers Satan, I'm here for advice not a fuck. I'm fine, thank you." Puck rolled his eyes before sitting down at the edge of the desk._

"_So, what do you need advice on? You've never asked me for advice before." I replied confused._

"_Well, you're the only one that I can ask. And I trust you." Puck shrugged._

"_That's kind of cute, but still before you ditch on telling me, spill" _

"_I'm thinking of taking Rachel out on a date. I've never really done this kind of thing before, and I know we've been going out for like 5 months now but I feel as if Rachel's the type of girl to take out on a date but it has to be perfect something she will love. I know it can't be completely your idea, but I just need some hints."_

"_Well, I certainly know there's a new musical out and she's really wanted to go to the theatre to see it. Just a hint, I'm pretty sure you know what she'll love for the rest of the date. Wow, Puck I'm actually shocked with you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_You've never acted like this before, not with me or neither with Quinn"_

"_The difference is, she's not like you nor Quinn. No offence. She's different and she's not just a one night stand to me, I love her. And I'm not letting go of her. Ever, no matter what, She'll always be mine" Puck replied_

_I smiled, "Well, she adores you. I'm really happy for you, Puck"_

"_Thanks San, same goes to you and Britt."_

_*end of flashback*_

"Aunty San, are you okay? You're crying and I've never seen you cry before." I looked down towards Riley finally back to real life from the flashback.

I wiped some of my tears, slowly laughing to myself before saying,"Oh I'm fine Riley. What did you want? Sorry, I didn't hear a word you said."

"I just wanted to know what we were having for tea and when will Mummy be back? I can't remember what she said." Riley said smiling up at me, sometimes Riley's attitude isn't as bad as Puck's... it can be like Rachel's sometimes but sometimes it can be Puck's. You would tell the difference.

"We're having lasagne. It's in the oven, and Mummy will be back in about 2 hours. I promise." I smiled at him before deciding to continue, "Now, let's see if Aunty Tana can beat you on the WII."

"No way! 'Tana, we've tried this before and we know how it ended! Me, Riley always win" Riley giggled

I took his hand as he led me to the living room where the WII was placed, "We'll see." I smiled, Sometimes I wished Puckerman was here. I really did miss him.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

I took a deep breath after finishing the call from Santana.

"So, Rach... I know that we're going to be working together a lot, and my manager says we may even have to tour abit together... depending if the song is a big hit," Noah said (I'd like to refer to him as Noah even though he didn't remember me.)

"Okay, I'm sure I've already been told this..." I said kind of confused.

"I know, I mean... I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go out for coffee after this. To get to know each other I mean... Only if you'd like?" Puck asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Oh...O-Of course. I don't see why not, I just have to let Santana know."

"Santana?" Puck looked puzzled.

"Yeah, my best friend, Got to let her know as she is the one looking after my son, Riley." I grinned not even realising the facial expression Puck was showing, until it was too late.

"What's with the expression? You look like you've just seen a ghost." I joked.

"Oh, nothing. So, let's get back to practising until coffee." Puck said smiling

"Yup"

I didn't know if this was a good thing or if it was supposed to be a bad thing but right now, I couldn't say no to him. Even if he didn't remember me somehow. I remember him and that's all there is to it.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. Okay, so hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. I'm writing chapter 2 right now! Well... by the time you read this, it won't be right this minute. Okay, so make sure to review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glowing, Rachel B & Puck**

Summary: Puck's and Rachel's secret past that they both think they've moved on from each other until disaster strikes and they realise they can't lose each other...again.

**A/N. Thank you all so much for the feedback. I'm going to answer the reviews on here as some of you are confused as to why the hell Puck doesn't remember Rachel. Got some hate, but this is ****my ****story and I having my ****own ****storyline to go with it. **

**Guest- This story does have potential, if you think that. But, I haven't even explained why Noah doesn't remember Rachel yet, don't judge too quickly. If you don't like how this story is set, simple option: don't read it. Thanks for you feedback, I think.**

**Another Guest- I assure you nothing will happen to Riley, he won't die. That's too overdramatic for me. **

**RJRRAA: You will find out some of why Noah doesn't remember Rachel in this chapter (decided to as every one of you have asked me), you'll find out the basic in this chapter but the past as to **_**why **_**he chose to, is going to be in every chapter like a flashback until later when it is all out. **

**A lot of you have asked why Noah wouldn't remember Rachel, and I agree with you Noah would never forget Rachel... but in this story, he does and there is a completely reasonable answer to all your Questions why he doesn't remember her. I hope you continue reading this story, now enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

It had been a couple of weeks since she had seen Noah for the first time and I couldn't deny the fact that I had hung out with him more than that first time he asked me for coffee. It wasn't a date. It really wasn't, it was just them getting to know each other. Nothing much had changed about him, just the fact that he couldn't remember her even if I hadn't told him about me. I couldn't do that to him; it would just hurt and ruin both our careers put together.

So, here I was sat at home trying to write lyrics for a new song whilst Riley was at school. It was hard figuring out what song to sing, when you were trying to base it on real life or even my life. I wanted it to be catchy as well...

I sat there, unable to move needing something written down but I just couldn't think of anything at the moment. I didn't even know what songs I wanted to do; Sheila thinks it'd be a good career move if I had just wrote some songs of how I feel but think of something and write how I feel about that something and then put it into words. It seemed necessary and totally understandable. I've written music before, but it was never this hard.

Just at that moment, the doorbell went. I wondered who that was as I sighed and walked to the door, opening it slightly revealing the one and only Quinn Fabray.

"Well, this is a surprise Quinn." I said to her licking my lips, I hadn't seen her in a while. The last time I'd seen her she was around at New Haven at her college, Yale but then again I hadn't heard from her in forever. She'd used to call me every now and again whilst me and Santana had moved to a different area of Lima, Ohio and my Dad's had decided to have me be homeschooled until the baby was born while Santana went to a school and got a part time job as she thought it would be hard for my Dad's to give her money as well as me.

"And I haven't seen you in a while either, Rach. Until I heard from Puck the other day, when he called me that he's starting this new single with this amazing singer..." Quinn said letting herself in.

"He called you?" I asked, shocked as I could remember when I and he used to be together, he didn't really like Quinn. In fact, he hated her.

"Don't look so shocked, Rach. Ever since you left him, we got a little closer, as friends are all. I tried to help him-"

"Help him?"

"It really doesn't matter, not right now anyway," Quinn said before continueing,"Anyway, When he told me that... I thought him maybe talking about that new Carly Rae Jepsen girl. But, no... He mentioned someone else new. Rachel Berry. I couldn't believe it."

I sighed, "He doesn't even remember me, Quinn. At first, I felt so worried that he'd remember me because I didn't want to hurt him and vice versa. And instead, he doesn't remember me. Not one bit, he just somehow recognises my voice," I felt a tear slowly come down my face before I continued; "I was the one that felt hurt by him not remembering me. I don't understand it all, you can't just forget someone like _that, _it's been so many years and I haven't forgotten him. I loved him."

"It's why I'm here, Rach. As soon as he called me, I'd know you'd have been confused. I know you, so I thought I'd take a trip from my amazing career just to give you an explanation." Quinn explained smiling.

"Well, that's very nice of you, Quinn," I smiled at her and sat down on the sofa motioning for her to sit down too, she did.

"Okay I think I better start explaining right," Quinn laughed, even though nothing was even funny, "Anyway, it all started when you left him"

My face changed, I couldn't control it. It was like I started all this but I still didn't understand so I nodded for her to continue.

"I know you're blaming all this on you, Rach but don't, I won't carry on if you don't want me to..." Quinn assured her.

"No, this isn't about me now. Please do explain more."

"Alright, well he was in a state after you left him. He didn't understand why but he blamed himself after the shit things he did to you. In the next couple of weeks, he started to become something that he really wasn't-"

"He was becoming Puck again, wasn't he?" I interrupted her and she looked away because she knew I was right on that one. I sighed, typical Noah. What on earth had I done?

Quinn decided to continue, "First thing he did was not come to practise for a couple of days, only coming when he felt like it till it got to the point where he just didn't come anymore. He started to go to parties, the usual he used to do before you. Except, he started to a mix of drugs, I'm not exactly sure what. This is what the doctor had told us all, what he found in his system-"

"Doctor? Why on earth would a doctor have to tell you that? I'm confused"

"Stop interrupting me, I'm getting there" Quinn warned, "Anyway, this went on for months until one night, he was driving with his friends, obviously drunk and had token something otherwise the doctor wouldn't have told us would he? Puck was so drunk I don't think he realised what he was doing. He ended up crashing into a lorry and his friends didn't survive, sadly-"

"What about Noah though? What happened to him? I mean, I know he's alive-"

"He was in a coma for more than 2 months at least. He was in a lot of distress and the doctor was seriously thinking that he wasn't meant to be alive; that it was fatal he'd die. But, then one day Puck began slowly showing progress. We were all happy, and we were going to call you and tell you. Of course, this came with complications and it's not like Puck suffered from any other memory loss. He just couldn't remember you or Santana or just anything about you guys almost as-"

I could feel the tears as realisation hit me and I interrupted Quinn, again, "Almost as if he _wanted _to forget us. Like he had tried so hard to...I didn't even think that was possible."

Quinn sighed, "Neither did I. But, the doctor said it's completely understandable for it to happen after an injury. It's called, Amnesia? I think. They weren't sure if it was for permanent or temporally but he hasn't remembered anything. Now, that you're here though-"

"You think he might start remembering things don't you? I'm sure enough he won't, he recognises some of me but he can't pick up on it. Its fine, Quinn. I understand, I think," I smiled at her. Truthfully, I just wanted to cry myself to sleep.

"Well, I thought I'd better tell you in case you were confused," Quinn replied, "I'm so sorry Rachel."

"It's fine, Quinn." I replied just wanting to be left alone.

Quinn, knowing exactly how I was feeling stood up to leave, giving me the name of the hotel that she was staying in for the next couple of days as she wanted to hang out. She wanted to see Riley at some point as she'd never actually seen him before, just pictures really.

#GLEE#GLEEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

_A while later_

I lied down on my bed, just staring into space, it had been a couple of hours since Quinn had come and gone and I didn't know what to do. I felt like going to sleep, but I tried my hardest but I just couldn't get to sleep, maybe it was the thought of Noah. I wished I'd never left him despite the past we had, I should have fighted for us but I just couldn't. I didn't think he'd want the life of being a father at the age of sixteen. I thought he would have a better life without me. And he does, in career wise but I really had fucked him up didn't I? And now he didn't even remember me, meaning there is no possible way for Riley to ever know who his father was. He'd ask many few times and I'd told him it didn't matter, that his father was a good person but wasn't in the city and he'd just let it go. Eventually he wouldn't ask anymore and I'd felt better about that but bad at the same time... I closed my eyes thinking of Noah as a flashback came in my head and I smiled, the day we'd conceive Riley if I remember...

_*Flashback * flashback * _

"_Noah, get off of me! Stop it, you know I hate it when you tickle me!" I laughed as I tried to get out of his grip but he stayed holding me round my waist. _

"_But, baby, you know I can't ever let you go. I love you too much for that." _

_I looked into his eyes from behind and laughed, trying to trick him into letting go of me, "Noah... I... I erm... I think my zippers undone" I grinned knowing he'd fall for it_

_Noah smirked, "Not going to work on me babe. I know what you're trying to do... s'not working."_

_I stopped and for a moment I let him hold me around my waist as I began to think in thought._

"_Noah, no matter what happens, no matter everything we've done to each other, we'll be forever right?" I asked him serious looking down at the grass on the field._

_Noah stayed silent for a moment, before he started to bite my neck, "Baby, what's making you think all this? Have I done something wrong? Have people been saying shit again?"_

"_N-No, it's just... I don't know. This 'Claire' girl keeps claiming you went to a party last week and slept with her, and I don't want to believe her. Trust me, I don't. But, I just thought May I needed to ask you just to be sure. I mean, I know I trust you-"_

_Noah's face went red but Rachel couldn't see as he was behind, "Of course I didn't cheat, Rach. And we are forever no matter what" _

_I turned around as he finally let me go and instead wrapped his arms around my waist whilst I was facing him, "I believe you. But, how can you prove that we are forever? No one's ever sure of the future?"_

"_I am. I want you for the rest of my life babe. I know I'm a fuck up, I fuck up a hell lot of things if I'm being totally honest but you're the one I want and I can't say everything's going to be perfect, it won't. But it's with you and I wouldn't have it any other way" Noah smiled_

_He was being oh so ever romantic! How sweet, he's rarely like this._

_I grinned as I leaned in to kiss him, reaching at the end of his shirt undoing his buttons and him doing the same to me. I'm not the type of girl to do it in a public place but... Noah is just too teasing! Nobody's around at the moment anyway..._

_Before I even knew it, we were both naked on the floor as Noah was looking for protection in his jeans pocket and I was getting really impatient._

"_Shit" _

"_What?" I asked startled._

"_I don't have any protection... fuck"_

"_Noah!"_

"_We'll have to stop-"_

"_No, I mean... what's one fuck going to do? I highly doubt you'll get me pregnant, I am on the pill after all" I said sure of it, not knowing of the consequences to it as he began to enter in me._

_#ENDOFFLASHBACK#ENDFLASHBACK#_

I wiped the tears that slid down my face, remembering the memory. I wouldn't change it for any thing. It brought me Riley and I've learnt so much. I thought I better tell Santana about this as I knew she was starting to blame herself once I told her Noah doesn't remember me and more likely not to remember her either.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Puck's POV

I got up that morning and I felt like going back to sleep. I couldn't be bothered for the day ahead. But, of course I had to hang out with Finn today. I couldn't cancel it, I'd been cancelling on him lately because of wanting to hang out with Rachel, or just been super busy.

Finally, having the courage to get out of bed, I went and put a white t-shirt on and some dark blue jeans ready for today. I knew that we probably wouldn't be doing much anyway.

Just at that moment, the doorbell went. Who could it possibly be at this time? Seriously.

I walked downstairs, opening the door to reveal Finn. Okay, not who I was expecting to see at my door. I thought I was going to his.

"I thought I was supposed to come to yours? Was I wrong or something?" I said scratching my neck.

"Course you weren't wrong, yes you were supposed to, but," Finn started and stayed silent for a while trying to think of what to say, "Me and Sarah have just had another argument. I just felt like I should give her some time to... calm down, I suppose."

"Please tell me your child is at school and didn't yet again witness this argument." I said waiting for a response hoping it was that Jack was at school and had Infact, not seen the argument which would be good because then he wouldn't suspect things.

"Of course he's at school, why wouldn't he be? Why does that even matter, Puckerman?" Finn asked confused.

"Why does it matter? Dude, are you kidding me? If a kid saw there parents arguing, they'd feel scared. They'd jump to conclusions quickly like for example, are my parents breaking up or having a divorce? I've been there Finn." I sighed at him, how dumb can he get?

"It's not like that'll ever happen. I and Sarah love each other and we have this connection, you know. But, anyway, onto something else, let's go catch something to eat, KFC?" Finn asked raising his eyebrows, he was starved.

"Sure, maybe while we're at the mall you can find something to cheer your little wifey up right?" I joked.

"Very funny, Puck. I doubt my wife is waiting for me to give her a gift, we're not like teenagers anymore."

"What were you two even arguing about? You tend to be doing that alot lately." I asked him as I got in the passenger seat

"She doesn't like me hanging around with you. She thinks you give a bad impression on me, you know because you're a flirt. You just go around fucking girls like there some meat." Finn replied looking out the window, waiting for Puck's reply.

"Well it seems to me as if she doesn't trust you."

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course she trusts me." Finn said.

"Does she? Why on earth is she thinking I'm giving you a bad impression then? Does she think I try and get you to fuck girls? Because we both know I'd never do shit like that, it just isn't right. She obviously thinks badly about you if she's assuming these things." I answered him, stating the obvious.

"I don't know, Puck. I mean, I think I understand why she gets so upset about it. She's worried-"

"She either doesn't trust you or she's just jealous. End of conversation, Finny boy. Your wife has never liked me from the very start." I said deciding not to add on the fact that she had been mine first, as a fuck buddy obviously. But, knowing that Finn doesn't know this decided to keep my mouth shut.

As soon as we got to KFC, Finn opened the car door and soon was in the restaurant. Well, he must be starving; He's never been so excited to get food before.

"Whoa, Finn steady on would you," I said catching up to him, "I need some food as well you know."

After they had gotten there food and were at a booth talking, I couldn't stop my mind from drifting off to Rachel. Wondering what she was doing right now, well that's abit weird. Just a bit.

She was so beautiful, though. She had such a good voice and I felt like I knew her, even though I've only hung out with her a couple of times. She's just different, I don't know how and why but she just is. I like it that way, different from all the other girls. I was so happy I was working on the song with her.

"Dude? Are you even listening to me?" Finn said jumping into my thoughts.

"W-what? Yeah course I am." I replied to him trying to make it sound as if I had been listening even though I hadn't.

"Oh really? What did I say then?" Finn challenged.

"That you're a dickhead." I shrugged

"N-No, that is not what I said. Why would I call myself that? Sometimes I wonder how the hell you even graduated." Finn said scratching his neck.

"Thanks Dude, that hurt like alot." I joked laughing and high fived him.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. ****So, end of chapter. I hope you liked this chapter, I hope it explained a lot as well. Don't forget to review and give me feedback on this story, I'll get started on chapter 3 tomorrow. I love ya'll. Xo**


End file.
